A special chocolate for Christmas
by YamiCecile
Summary: A One-Shot about Ran and Conan (Sorry, I'm not good at writting summary ")
1. Chapter 1

So, here is my first translation (from french to english), I hope it's not too bad ^^"

It's a one shot about Ran and Conan

Original story by Kira Aisaka (DC-Oneshot's blog) (thanks for giving me your permission to translate this ^^)

The characters belong to Gosho Aoyama

Enjoy =)

* * *

**A special chocolate for Christmas**

**_It was an evening during winter holidays. More exactly, it was the evening before Christmas. It was snowing in Beika. Streets were colored in short-lived white while Conan and Ran were alone in the Mouri's agency. Kogoro was gone earlier in the afternoon to play __au mah-jong, so they occupied their spare time as they can. She was watching TV while he was reading a book written by Conan Doyle for the nth time. They occupied their spare time in a commonplace way while eating some chocolate that Ran had bought by coming back from school the day before._**

**_One hour and seven eaten chocolate bars later, Conan denied to raise his head of his book._**

Conan :** Ran-neechan ? Don't you think it's hot here ?**

Ran :** Now that you say it… That's right. I've the feeling it's hotter than earlier.**

**_She stood to check the temperature of the room, but strangely the thermometer showed the same temperature as the days before._**

Ran :** That's strange… I've the feeling it's hot in this room too…**

**_A small banging was heard when Conan closed his book._**

Conan :** Finished ! Ran-neechan, do you want us to play a card game ?**

Ran :** Why not, the show I was watching is over. What do you think about playing in my room ? Now that I have a double bed, we could sit on it.**

Conan :** As you want, you are the one who choose.**

Ran :** So come, we will be better there.**

**_The kid got up after her, switched off all the lights and followed Ran up to her room. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her looking for the card game. Little by little, his look was inexplicably attracted in the direction of her butt. He blushed. In spite of all his superhuman efforts, he didn't manage to look away. It was like his body didn't want to answer is mind anymore. He felt more and more warm and feverish._**

Ran :** Here it is !**

**_The young woman turned back, taking Conan out of is musing and sat next to him and she began to distribute the cards._**

Ran :** Conan-kun are you ok ? Your face is red.**

**_ She came closer to him and put delicately her hand on his forehead. Ran's face next to his made him feel more feverish._**

**_ When she removed her hand, he took of his sweat feeling suffocated by an immense heat._**

**_ Seeing him, Ran felt feverish too. All her body was slightly trembling. So she lied next to Conan and said :_**

Ran :** I feel… strange.**

**_ The looked each other and they couldn't look away. They stayed like this, exchanging languishing looks in silence. Their bodies were warm and they were gasping. Little by little they were getting closer to each other inexorably, never looking away._**

**_ Smiling, Conan put delicately his hand on Ran's face, slowly, according to the lines of her face. She let him doing this while thinking "Conan-kun… Why are your hands on my skin are so soft and warm ? Why do I feel so deprived when you look at me ? Why… why do I have the feeling that you are Shinichi ? The feeling that you are the one I love for years ? Your look… your smile…"_**

**_ In spite of the situation, she was thinking about her childhood friend. All her love for him was transcribed for this kid in front of her. "Whatever I feel for him, I know that my body doesn't obey my reason. At this moment… This kid is the one who controls me."_**

**_ A few moments later, Ran's hand, almost instinctively, cherished Conan's hair tenderly, before coming down delicately along his cheek and then withdrawing. He put a finger on the lower lip of his childhood friend. Both of them didn't think about the consequences of their acts anymore. Only their desires expressed themselves._**

Ran :** Conan-kun, you're a kid,.. We can't… and…**

**_Her sentence was interrupted by the kid's lips on hers. She shut her eyes and her entire body gave way to him. Her thought was the only thing she could still control. "What I feel for him… This feeling at this moment… I know that he is still a kid, but all his movements and the sensation of his fingers on my skin… I'm sure it's him. He can only be Shinichi to be able to take the control of my body." Tears began to drop from her eyes. Even didn't know if they were here because of sadness, excitation or another feeling._**

**_ Without knowing, because she felt still feverish, Ran had just discovered the biggest secret of Shinichi, when suddenly she understood, she stopped the kiss. She looked at him fixedly with a sad and humid look._**

Ran :** See which state you put me in ?**

**_Tears dropped again from her beautiful eyes, she sobbed._**

Ran :** I'm hot, and don't control my body anymore… And your face, your movements, your smiles… All of them remind me Shinichi. What I feel for him, I feel it for you too. Please… tell me it's you…**

**_Conan's feverish look became cold when he heard his real name. He looked intensely at her, she, who he loved of all his heart for years, she, who was suffering because of him since months. I thought a few seconds before murmuring :_**

Conan :** Sorry for not telling you Ran…**

**_When she heard that Ran cried again and said :_**

Ran :** Why didn't you tell me anything ? Why…**

**_The shrunk detective open his mouth a few seconds to answer but Ran put a finger on it to silence him. She looked away, blushing and feeling shameful, and say in a unsuspicious way :_**

Ran :** At the moment, no matter… You're here with me and this is enough for me… So please, let's continue.**

**_They looked each other languishingly a moment before their mind totally gave up. Their bodies came closer and their sights became confused._**

**_ The cards, which were on the bed, scattered… The clothes felt… Wandering hands… Lips on a pale skin… Moans and pleasure…_**

**_ The two friends became two lovers in this beautiful winter evening._**

**_ The following morning, Conan woke up naked in Ran's bed. He went out of here without waking her up and dressed up silently. On the floor he found a paper of one of the chocolate bars. When he read attentively the label, he smiled. He came closer to his lover, kissed her forehead and whispered before leaving the room :_**

Conan :** Buy on special offer with strong aphrodisiac effects without knowing it… You'll always surprise me Ran…**

* * *

Finished ! The (short) "bonus" will come later. I hope you liked it. I really like this story, so I translated it to share it with more people =)

Please, if you notice mistakes, could you correct me ? (so I could improve my english =D )

Thanks for reading ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : BONUS

BONUS :

_**A few hours later, Ran opened her eyes. She was dazzled by the light of the sun. She recovered slowly and she felt the sheet slide on her naked skin. She wondered why she was undressed before remembering what happened the last evening. She blushed and sighing, she let her fall on the bed. She covered herself again with the sheet and closed her eyes about two minutes before hearing the door of her bedroom opening and closing.**_

_**She didn't move, listening to the sounds of footsteps on the floor. She pretended to sleep. After a moment of silence, Conan's voice could be heard, it was soft and full of love. He said :**_

Conan :** I know that you're not sleeping anymore. Wake up… my love.**

_**His last words made Ran's heart vibrating. She turned around to see him. She looked at him shyly and smiled.**_

Ran :** Good morning…**

Conan :** Did you have nice dreams ?**

Ran :** Yes, I did. And you ?**

Conan :** Yes… and… did you have a nice evening yesterday ?...**

_**T**_**_h_****_e shrunk teenager blushed and lowered his head. Ran giggled and then brought him closer to her, because he was next to the bed, and kissed him. After a few moment of surprise, he kissed her back. It was a long languishing kiss which late until they had to breath._**

_**Once the kiss was over, she smiled and said :**_

Ran :** I love you Shinichi.**

Conan :** So do I, Ran.**

_**They kissed again. Then the kid lengthened next to her and said :**_

Conan :** Are you ready to hear the whole story ?**

Ran :** Yes.**

_**She took his hand in her hand and he told her everything…**_

* * *

Now this story is finished. I hope it was not too bad (don't hesitat to correct my bad english, and I'm sorry for that ^^")

Remember that the original story belongs to Kira Aisaka

Thanks for reading and reviewing =D


End file.
